


He Hides the Hard Stuff in the Drawer

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finds Souji's stash. It's full of pictures. Of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hides the Hard Stuff in the Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1225.html?thread=3709897#t3709897) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _You guys remember Yosuke inviting himself over to Souji's place and is all thrilled about finding out what kind of pornography lies hidden under his futon, and how Souji's all sweating? ~~at least this Anon here thinks Souji was sweating~~ Well, Yosuke's finally finding out why Souji's always so flustered: There are mostly pictures of him eating things on sticks, bananas and a picture of him as girl back from the crossdressing contest. And a random Yosuke!doodle drawn by Souji saying some weird, pornographic stuff and wanting "to be filled from the inside"._

They were just starting to make progress on their homework when someone knocked on Souji's door.

"Big Bro?"

Souji pushed his homework aside. "It's fine, you can come in, Nanako."

The little girl poked her head in the room and bit her lip. "Can you come help me with something?"

"Sure." He stood and glanced at Yosuke. "You'll have that problem done by the time I get back, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Yosuke grinned and tried to look as if nothing was more interesting than his math book.

He managed to keep the attitude up for about ten seconds after Souji left.

A quick flick of his wrist sent the book across the room and he stretched out on the couch. Math was torture. How Souji managed to get through it with such good grades would forever be a mystery to Yosuke, who rarely managed to ace a test and didn't care as long as he passed the subject.

He glanced around the room for something to help him relax.

There were magazines on the television stand, but they were the same ones that had been there last time he visited. Old enough to be recycled but Souji claimed to not have read them because he was too busy. A collection of manga and books were on the desk, but he didn't feel like reading anything. Next to his perfectly arranged futon—

The futon. Bingo.

Yosuke rolled off the couch, catching himself before he could hit the ground with a thud that would give him away, and scurried across the room.

No time for second guesses. He didn't know how long Nanako would keep Souji busy.

It wasn't snooping, not really. He just wanted to satisfy his curiosity. Souji always got so cagey whenever Yosuke mentioned his stash, no matter how often Yosuke assured him it was nothing to be ashamed of. He had to be hiding something good.

Beneath the futon there were none of the magazines like Yosuke kept, just a hazardous pile of photos. Whatever, loose pictures worked just as well. But these weren't pictures of girls.

"Uh..."

They were of Yosuke.

All of them.

He scanned them in an attempt to prove himself wrong but saw his image repeated over in over in various situations. Sucking on a topsicle, eating a banana, the stick of a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, biting on his thumb in concentration about something...

He blushed.

He continued to shuffle through, recognizing a few of the photos and finding others that must have been taken when he hadn't known Souji had a camera. There was a flash of what he thought was a skirt and he went back to get a better look at it. A girl, finally, even if this was a weird place to put it but the whole thing was already weirder than he'd been prepared for.

He choked on his spit. It wasn't a picture of a girl, but of him in a skirt from that damn Culture Festival competition.

"Who took this?" Weren't cameras banned at school? He prayed there weren't copies floating around somewhere and tried to console himself with the fact that at least it wasn't an up-skirt shot.

A folded piece of paper caught his attention. Hidden among the photos like that, it had to contain something dirty. What if Souji had written fantasies about him or something? What if the whole page was taken up by raunchy, X-rated descriptions of them fooling around in the changing room after school or a restroom at Junes, or Souji had written his name a hundred times and surrounded it with hearts like an obsessed schoolgirl?

He only picked it up because a guy had a right to know if his best friend was doing something like that. Really.

Part of it was filled with notes for Japanese Literature. Halfway down the page the words stopped and the rest of the paper was taken up by doodles of Yosuke.

They weren't bad, actually, and he couldn't help but be impressed by the quality. Souji must have spent some time on these. Would it have been better or worse if they were just absent-minded doodles?

The scribbles surrounding the pictures were apparently supposed to be coming from doodle-Yosuke.

 _Show me just how good you are with your hands, partner..._

 _Want to see what else I can fit in my mouth?_

 _ ~~Mara's got nothing on you.~~_ That had been crossed out as if even Souji thought it sounded ridiculous. Yosuke thought the name sounded familiar, most likely a Persona Souji had once mentioned in passing.

There was also some gibberish he took to be gasps of pleasure.

He looked on the back and wasn't surprised to find another picture. He was surprised, however, to find that a doodled Souji had doodle-Yosuke pressed up against the edge of the page. The picture was sketchy but neither of them looked to be wearing pants (though Souji had Yosuke's headphones around his neck).

Face red, he focused on the words floating above them.

 _Keeping going, I want you to fill me from the inside~_

"What? There's no way I'd ever say that!" He looked around for a pencil. That needed to be changed; the least Souji could do was have him say something cool.

"You'd never say what?" Yosuke jumped and turned to see Souji walk in, his eyes on the tray he was holding. "Nanako made snacks so I brought some up—"

Souji looked up, saw him kneeling by the futon with the pictures spread about him, and the words caught in his throat. The tray slipped from his hands and he suddenly looked unsteady on his feet. He was a pale guy and Yosuke hadn't thought it was possible for him to go paler but Souji was proving him wrong now.

Yosuke extended a hand, half-ready to catch him. "Hey, man, don't faint on me."

Souji's mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak again. For a moment it looked so strongly like doodle-Souji's gasp of ecstasy that Yosuke had to snicker.

Maybe it was actually funny or the situation was so bizarre his brain didn't know how to handle it, but the whole thing was kind of hilarious.

"W-what are you doing?" Souji had gone an odd shade of red, though Yosuke couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry. His hand groped behind him, found and closed the door.

"Just..." He shook the paper and couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. "...waiting to be filled from the inside."

He almost managed to dodge when Souji tackled him.


End file.
